


Of Magic and Mistakes

by lilbabeyfrog



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood, Eventual Romantic Logicality, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Infinitesimal Sides, Infinitesimal!Sides, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, giant!logan, human!patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabeyfrog/pseuds/lilbabeyfrog
Summary: In proving Virgil wrong, Logan ends up in another universe. In Patton's universe to be precise. So how does Logan get home, and why is he a giant here?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“For the last time, Virgil, magic is not real. So will you PLEASE give me back my amethyst?” Logan said, grabbing desperately above his head.

"If magic is real, then what are you gonna lose? Other than your mind at this rate." Virgil smirked, holding the amethyst even higher. 

"Virgil, I swear to-" Logan muttered.

"Sorry, I can't hear you from way up here!" Virgil laughed. While he laughed, he missed the glint in Logan's eyes.

"Alright, fine." Logan turned on his heel and headed for the door. He counted the seconds carefully and then turned and jumped at Virgil. Virgil had let his guard down just enough for Logan to be able to reach and pull the amethyst out of his grasp. Logan landed with a stump behind Virgil. "Finally. Come on, Virge, we got school tomorrow and you are already quite behind on sleep." Logan stood and gently brushed off his amethyst. He looked up to see Virgil staring at the ground beneath him in shock.

"Virgil, we do not have all night to stall, you-" Logan stopped mid-sentence. The floor had begun to glow a dark blue under Logan's feet, swirling around on the floor like fish in the water. He had to admit, it was fascinating. He leaned down and touched one of the blue things. Suddenly, they all hurtled to his hand, then vanished. Or it looked as though they vanished. When Logan turned his palm to be able to see it, he found the blue things on his skin. His fascination turned to fear as he felt dizzier by the moment. 

"Virgil, I'm not feellinn.." Logan's words slurred together like a drunk man's. His legs began to wobble underneath his weight. Through his blurry field of vision, he barely saw Virgil lunge for him as he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Patton sat on his bed and stared blankly out the window. He could still hear the smashing noises from the living room downstairs. He winced at the profanities and focused harder on the fields and the serene atmosphere of the night. He vaguely remembered the old radio saying something about the moon tonight, but to him, it looked the same as always. Maybe the tears threatening to fall were just warping his eyesight.

After a minute in silence, Patton started. He realized that, unlike most nights, he couldn't hear the chirp of crickets or the sounds of life that he had grown accustomed to. He looked carefully to find a source, but nothing obvious showed itself. Patton hesitated and bit his lip. He knew that going out alone into the countryside at night was practically a death sentence by itself, but to investigate something strange? He had seen a horror movie, and it said that was bad news. But the area was his home away from home (if he could consider this house anything close to resembling home) and he did love the wildlife. After another cuss was shouted from downstairs, Patton made up his mind. He quietly opened his window and began to climb towards the ground.

At first, Patton didn't know where to go. He probably didn't have all night, and he did want to actually find something. He scanned the horizon. Something was wrong. This was not the hills' outline he had painted a million times. He couldn't pinpoint it, but it just seemed off. Good a place as any to start, he thought to himself. 

The sun had set completely now, and the forest he trekked through had settled into darkness. But his eyes adjust quickly and he's walked the woods a million times. He let his instincts take over and before he knew it, he found himself at his creek. He felt the quiet burbling of the creek call him to stay awhile. He hadn't found anything yet, so it couldn't hurt, he reasoned. As he sat down, a squirrel ran out of the underbrush and bolted to his side.

"Hi there, bud," Patton whispered. The squirrel was still nervous around him, which was to be expected. He only met the squirrel a few days ago. But today, he seemed more on edge than usual. The squirrel squeaked and walked a few steps away from Patton, then turned back to watch him. "Do you want me to follow you?" Patton pulled himself back to his feet. The squirrel continued forward, leading Patton to a place he usually didn't go. Mostly because it was the animals'. He knew many made their homes there and he didn't want to intrude. At night, though, it seemed more foreboding than homely. The squirrel led Patton to a place he had never seen before. A clearing with a small hill in the middle. The moon made the hill glow an eerie blue, making it look unnatural, out of place in the green forest. Patton went towards it, noticing the squirrel would not come any closer. After a moment's hesitation, he touched the hill. He pulled his hand away when he felt the familiar texture of fabric.

"Fabric? On a hill in the middle of the forest?" Patton muttered. He turned back to face the squirrel. "Is this what you wanted me to see?" Patton didn't really expect any sort of answer from it, of course. He certainly didn't anticipate the squirrel running away, full speed. He sighed and turned back to the mystery at hand. But the hill was taller now. Patton followed it up and up to where it blocked the moon and saw a pair of gleaming glasses half his size sitting on the hill. Or no, not a hill. Hills didn't move and wear glasses. Patton found himself staring into the eyes of a giant man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton meet!

Logan guessed he must have hit his head pretty hard. Hopefully not hard enough to need medical help, goodness knows he didn’t have the money. But he felt different. The warm Florida air felt cold and drafty. He shivered. A possible concussion, then? He opened his eyes carefully to test them. It was too dark to tell if his eyes could stand light. 

“Virgil?” He muttered into the darkness. His voice seemed to echo. He let his eyes adjust as he stared up to the ceiling. It was a very un-ceiling like ceiling. It looked as if it were a gently glowing painting of the night sky. But as Logan admired it, he noticed a few discrepancies. Those stars were supposed to be over there, and that cluster was long gone. Logan’s arm rose on its own to trace them. It was so far away…

He sat up quickly, which made it feel like his brain swam. While his ears rang, he swore he heard another, smaller sound. 

"Are you- you okay?" A small voice whispered. It trembled with fear, but it was asking him if he was okay. A strange contradiction. He touched his forehead gingerly and winced when his finger came off red. 

"I'm fine," Logan lied. "Who are you?" He looked around but could see no one else. 

"I'm just um, me. Patton." Patton stuttered. 

Following the voice, Logan looked down. A small blue something stood in a tense stance, ready to flee. And with it being so small, it being on guard made sense. What didn’t make sense was it staying near him. Logan bit his lip, considered the pros and cons for a moment, then scooped up the tiny thing. Patton squeaked, making Logan halt suddenly.

“Patton?” Logan squinted down at the form so small in his hand. Where were his glasses when he needed them? 

“Y-yeah?” Patton sounded on the edge of hyperventilation. When Logan carefully brought his hands to his eye level, he found himself face to face with a tiny human.

“What are you?” Logan murmured, almost to himself.

“Um, I’m pretty sure I’m h-human.” Patton glanced down at the ground, so far away for him. He took a deep breath and looked up towards Logan’s gigantic eyes. 

“You’re quite small to be human.” Logan mused, practically not noticing Patton’s stress. 

Out of the blue, Patton gasped. Logan jumped, careful to keep a hold of Patton.

“Sorry, I-I just, um. Your head.” Patton said apologetically. He pointed to where Logan had hit the ground. “Do you want me to fix it for you?” Patton asked.   
"I suppose that would be adequate. I just need to stop the bleeding." Logan said.  
"With what?" Patton asked.   
Logan gave Patton a confused look. Something to cover a small head wound should be easy to find. He looks up to find something to answer only to realize he has no idea where he is. He's surrounded by strange sticks that only barely pass his head while he sits. If it's to Patton's size, he thought...

"I'm in a forest in the middle of nowhere?" Logan sighed. Great way to make this already confusing day better. And that means he's a giant or something. 

"So what, um, can I do for your head?" Patton asked hesitantly. 

"I'm not sure." Logan did not like those words. 

"W-well I could uhh," Patton sticks his tongue out to think, Logan notes. Then, Patton looked cartoonishly excited. "I could probably cover it with my sweater!" He pulls it off his back and held it up like a gold medal.

"I am not sure about that, Patton. It would be completely soaked in blood quickly." Logan said.

"It's fine. Um, but could you lie down so I could reach it?" Patton shakily grinned.  
Logan could use some relief from the dizziness that threatened to overtake him, so he nodded. With calculated precision, he set Patton back on the ground and put his head near him. He watched as Patton trekked up to his face, fascinated by the tiny being that shouldn't possibly exist. A sudden pressure on his wound made a sharp pain sting Logan, but he stayed still. It did feel slightly better after a moment.

"I can hold it," Logan assured Patton. Logan felt like sitting up, but it would be a pain, and it was interesting to be at the same level as Patton.  
"So um, what's your n-name?" Patton asked with a fake cheery smile. Logan had to go cross-eyed to see him.  
"Logan Tudor." He held his hand out to shake.  
Patton flinched, then walked to Logan's hand. His whole hand barely covered Logan's fingertip, but he shook it anyway.  
"I'm um, Patton Hirsch. Nice to meet you." His voice was still slightly shaky, but he sounded much more confident.  
"I've um, got to go..." Patton trailed off.  
Logan nodded. "Goodbye, then Patton. Your help is greatly appreciated."  
"See you later, then." Patton waved shyly.

"Wait," Logan said.

"Okay? Um, why?" Patton asked.

"You said 'see you later'." Logan pointed out.

"Yeah?" Patton fidgeted with his hands.

"Why?" Logan watched Patton's face carefully.

"I don't um, understand?" Patton tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"You are clearly anxious around me, why would you come back? Why did you help me in the first place?" 

"You were just lying there bleeding! I couldn't just run away." Patton said as if it were obvious.

"But you physically could," Logan replied.

"No! I wouldn't just let you stay there hurt. I needed to help." Patton shook his head adamantly.

"Well, I am not bleeding anymore. You can leave now and be fine by your logic." Logan noted.

"Um, but..." Patton shifted slightly to avoid looking directly in Logan's eyes. "I think you're cool, and I want to be friends." He said as fast as possible, turning tomato red.  
Logan had to take a minute after that. The shock of someone wanting to be his friend right away certainly took him off guard.

"By the very definition of the word friend, I'd say we already were." Logan kept his composure as best as possible.  
"Really?" Patton lit up like the sun.  
Logan nodded.

Long after Patton had skipped out of Logan's line of sight, Logan laid on his back admiring what he now knew to be the night sky. There was a lot to take in. Being a giant, being in Hell-knows forest, even Patton himself. It was all so new and peculiar. What had Logan gotten himself into?


End file.
